


Snow White and the Size Stealing Queen

by Silent_Soul_Ken



Series: Snow White and the Black Queen [1]
Category: Snow White - All Media Types
Genre: Balls Growth, Breast Growth, Dick Growth, F/F, Futanari, Huge Breasts, Huge Butt, Huge balls, Hyper Butt, Muscle Growth, Muscular Futa, Other, Transformation, body growth, female to futa, huge cock, hyper, hyper balls, hyper breasts, hyper cock, muscl, muscular
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Soul_Ken/pseuds/Silent_Soul_Ken
Summary: Based on a picture by Deuceworld, the Queen is a African woman who is jealous of Snow White's gorgeous body but when she's given a unique item she'll steal all she can to surpass her step-daughter.
Relationships: Snow White/Original Character(s)
Series: Snow White and the Black Queen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910029
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Snow White and the Size Stealing Queen

**Author's Note:**

> The Queen in this is based on a pic by an artist named Deuceworld https://rule34.xxx/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=165733 one of many. But that's basically who the Queen is, enjoy and leave a comment please.

The Queen sat on her throne, brooding, her eyes on the people before her fawning and congratulating the princess for her 19th birthday. It infuriated her, why shouldn’t she be, after all she was considered an exotic beauty with her milk chocolate skin, and short fuzzy hair that was long enough to be done in a small ponytail. It was because of her beauty that she was wedded to a king from this land and at the time she didn’t mind. Back then Snow White was a mere child, and she didn’t think that her beauty could be outshone by a child… that had been 7 years ago. Last year her husband died and she had command of the land… but in those years Snow White grew to be beautiful in fact so beautiful that people ignored the Queen when Snow White was around.  
  
It didn’t help that Snow White was kind, naive and talented… but there was a third reason why everyone was drawn to her and it was possibly the most important one. Snow White was gifted with a very sensual body. Her breasts were as big as watermelons and had the perfect mix of sag and perk. Her bottom was also enormous and perfectly round and smooth. Her legs were long and shapely and her waist was rather narrow and she had wide flaring hips. As a result most men lusted after her while women either adored or wish she had a body like Snow Whites. Rumors spread that she was gifted with this body cause she was a chosen human being, others said it was just good family stock, and more such ridiculous rumors. The Queen knew the truth, when Snow White was 13 she had found a young fairy, and while the Queen had told her to take the fairy back to her people Snow had kept the fairy and nursed it back to health, the fairy was the granddaughter of the powerful past Queen of Fairies. The fairy had used her magic on Snow White a spell that would give Snow a body whose size would match the size of her heart.  
  
The Queen, who had grown up in a tribe where the weak died and the strong survived cursed herself for not being the one to get the fairies gift… what she didn’t understand was that even if she had the spell would’ve done nothing for her. If anything it would’ve worked negatively for her, because the Queen’s heart was closed off, she had opened it once and that was for her husband but after his death she closed it off and it rotted inside of her. Also as her step-daughter grew jealousy filled her heart as she not only became more beautiful but bigger than her. She stood up from her throne, she walked forward and looked outside, the sun was starting to set. “Thank you for coming.” She said loudly and everyone turned to face her, she saw their sour looks, “However it is late and Snow must rest for evening, but worry not she will be coming to your village for the next few days in honor of her 19th birthday!” she said.  
  
The sourness faded slightly but still remained as people muttered and began to walk out, the Queen watched them go and she turned to Snow that insincere smile still on her face. “Did you get many presents daughter?” She asked.  
  
Snow nodded, “Oh yes mother many!” She walked up to the Queen and hugged her, “Thank you for the birthday!” She said. The queen felt the huge breasts pressing into her chest her jealousy growing in her.  
  
Her hands clenched into fists, _‘Don’t touch me you whore!’_ she mentally spat out. “Well Snow I’ll have the presents sent to your room.” She said and Snow released her and skipped upstairs. The Queen turned and went to a guard, “Take her presents upstairs to her room.” She ordered the guards nodded and went to get her presents as they did she slunk off to the downstairs where she had a secret room. In the depths past the dungeon was a room filled with potions, and old tomes of various potions, poisons, and alchemical recipes. The Queen had made this room when Snow white turned 15 and began to show her rapidly growing assets. She tried using the potions to slow the growth or even reverse them but everything she had done didn’t work. She didn’t dare poison Snow, too many people were aware of her jealousy. She walked up to her grimoire and opened the book looking for a new potion. But she knew none of them would work on Snow… but perhaps there was something she could use for herself… something that she could use to give herself a boost.  
  
She poured over the book for hours, a few potions were promising but the ingredients she required she didn’t have. She knew where to get them but she would have to in secret. Tomorrow would be the best time to do so, Snow would be among the public and their eyes would be on the princess giving the Queen ample time to make a disguise and get the ingredients. She looked at one potion that was called ‘Potion of Hermaphrodite’ apparently the drinker would become gain duality of gender… whatever that meant. She went back to the pages she was concerned with and wrote down the ingredients she didn’t have. With that done she retired for the night heading to her chambers.

**-The Next Day-**

  
  
The Queen pulled the robe over her head, already Snow White had gone to the village to be fauned and adored by. She left the castle through a secret entrance no one would be none the wiser. It was a 30 minute walk to the village and when she got there she saw her step-daughter being showered by gifts and praise, she curled her lip in frustration and went to the potion store to buy ingredients, but before she could enter the door a voice spoke, “Looking to make a potion to get a leg up on her?” she turned to her right to see a woman standing there. The woman was… unusual looking her skin was lightly tanned, and her face was very angular, chin, jaw, and her eyes were rather narrowed almost squinting and she had long black hair she wore a large black cloak that hid her body from view. The Queen instantly knew this was a stranger from another land.  
  
But she aired on caution, “What’s it to you about my ails?” She asked.  
  
The woman smiled, “Because much like you I also suffered from another whose beauty surpasses mine… but I was able to rectify it!” and she opened her cloak the Queen’s mouth dropped to see the woman with breasts as big as…no! Larger than Snow Whites! “I found an artifact with a most curious power… the power to steal or give size through touch… but that power came with a curse… a curse granting you gender duality.” She said.  
  
The Queen raised an eyebrow, that word again, but that wasn’t what interested her. “I can absorb size from any woman?” She asked.  
  
The stranger smiled, “Anyone you wish yes.” She said, “But the curse that will afflict you will-” She began to explain but the Queen reached into her robes and produced a large bag of gold. “But you can find out what the curse is yourself.” the stranger said hurriedly and she reached into her robes and pulled out a necklace with a large jewel implanted in the middle of the chain, “This is the Necklace of Taking and Giving, to activate the taking you must press the jewel and think think ‘take’ the jewel will turn red and anyone you touch you will take what they have. Be aware though there is only so much you can take from them if they have nothing to give then you cannot take it.” She advised, “You do the same for giving but when you do give the jewel will turn white and you can choose what you give to who you touch.” She explained. The Queen snatched the necklace, and she stared at it, “I wouldn’t advise putting it on now… maybe give some time to find someone worthy to use it on.” said the stranger as she began to slink into the darkness while the Queen stared at the necklace like it was some kind of holy object.  
  
By the time the Queen moved again the stranger had vanished like a phantom. She of course couldn’t imagine that such a thing worked. True magic existed but something like this? It was too good to be true, she of course had to test it. So pulling it under her robe the Queen set out for a worthy test… it sounded familiar ‘worthy’ she didn’t know why. She moved wondering what would be the best location for someone… she moved behind buildings when she suddenly heard loud cheering and music. She paused and looked to see a tavern, she smiled and she went toward. What place would have beautiful and largest asset bearing women than the bar? She walked in, through the double doors, her presence muted by the men celebrating as they sung a song for Snow. “Snowwwww White! A gorgeous gal whose soul is pure as snow! She emits a warm glow! She’s worth more than gold!” and it went on, the Queen gritted her teeth in frustration. But moved along ignoring their poisonous lyrics and searched among the bar maidens looking for the right one.  
  
Plenty of young nubile girls indeed, but none with the assets that the Queen felt worth stealing. Angry she made to leave, suddenly a young woman stood in front of her, “Excuse me… um… sir?” she asked, “But you don’t want a seat?” The Queen was about to tell her to leave when she looked at the girl, she had quite a sizable pair of breasts, a rather good looking butt as well. It would do for a test drive.  
  
The Queen pulled a small pouch with money and a jewel inside, she gave it to the girl, she leaned in close, “My dear I could use you for an… experiment.” She said, “Do you have any family?” The Queen had to be sure.  
  
The girl lowered her head, “Just my mother my father died years ago in the wars, my mother however is ill, and I work to pay for medicines.” she said she grasped the gold and pulled it away but the Queen didn’t release it.  
  
The Queen had a wicked plot brewing, “Girl go buy your mother the medicines and someone to nurse to health when you do find me behind the tavern.” she ordered, “Do that and the money is all yours.” she said, the girl nodded and the Queen released the bag. As the girl left she went to get everything ready.  
  


**-Later-**

  
  
Night was beginning to fall, the Queen was waiting for the girl. She tapped her feet ever worried that the girl took her money then ran, if she had the Queen wasn’t overly worried. She knew the girls face having her powerful memory was useful. She then heard panting and turned to see the girl. The Queen smiled, “Good now follow me.” she said and she walked toward the forest the girl following her hesitantly. When they were completely out of sight of the village the Queen stopped and turned to the girl. “Now then, turn around,” she ordered.  
  
The girl looked at her oddly, “What are you going to do?” she asked.  
  
The Queen smiled, “Nothing that will hurt you… I promise, but if you do this I assure you will never have to worry about your mother’s health ever again.” She said, the girl bit her lip then turned around the Queen pulled out a black cloth and wrapped it over the girls eyes and tied it tight. She then grabbed the necklace and pulled down her hood she put the necklace on. The very instant she did, her body tingled with a new sensation, “Yes…” she hissed with pleasure. “Now my de-oh!?” she gasped she felt something hot in her groin. She grunted “What is-!?” She felt something starting to surge with each surge her hips thrusted, involuntarily. She felt whatever it was starting to press her against her undergarments pushing it up and out. She looked down and nearly screamed as she saw a bulge on her groin. She grabbed her dress pulling it up and she gasped at what she saw. A dick was growing from her groin a quick grab down granted her brief relief to find her vagina still there but it was squashed by the feel of testicles under the dick. “Noooo…” she moaned quietly then it surged forward with another growth and the Queen felt thoughts invading her mind, thoughts coming coming from this damnable new organ.  
  
Her grabbing the girl in front of her and ramming her tight young pussy hard! She tried to resist, but she couldn’t after 2 years of having no sex made it impossible. Having been alone for so long and been faithful to the dead king had her gone up the wall. She normally suppressed it with her hatred of Snow White but with the prospect of stealing her size for that brief moment her sexual side surfaced, and it was horny as hell. The Queen fell unconscious as her lust-filled self took over and she grabbed the girls shoulders and pushed her forward. “W-What are you-!?” she cried out in shock then she felt a hand on her butt grabbing her dress with a single pull it was down showing no undergarments. It seemed when needed she did prostitution as well. The Queen with her free hand grabbed her dress pulling it up revealing her now fully grown dick. It was quite large, possibly because of the fact that her people’s men were rather very largely endowed or it could’ve been her subconscious wanted it that big. She didn’t know nor did she care, she thrusted her big 11 inch prick right into the girl her cock piercing her pussy, while her big apple sized balls swung forward slapping the girls thighs.  
  
The girl cried out, it was true she was a prostitute to help raise money for her mother. Her first time she only remembered pain and the relief of it being gone when it was over. Since then she had become accustomed to the men of the village. But what was inside of her reminded her of her first time. Except the pain only lasted to the first thrust after that it felt good… exceptionally good. She was moaning and panting hotly as she was rammed by… whatever this person was, and she was so transfixed by the pleasure she never noticed her breasts; her butt, her thighs, her hips, and legs were slowly shrinking. As they did the Queen’s own body changed growing, the legs thickening, the breasts swelling, the butt ballooning, the thigh’s becoming meaty and hips widening. Ignoring the girl as she orgasmed onto her legs.  
  
_‘MORE!’_ she mentally screamed that sexually frustrated Queen, she kept pounding the girl even after there was nothing but bone to slap her hips against while her new meaty booty jiggled with each thrust. Her breasts were wobbling and bouncing under her top her bra slowly sliding down to the ground the straps broken from her newly enlarged bosom. She then felt it her cock starting to swell and her new balls rising up to unload. She gripped hard and then rammed it all in unloading all she had into the girl, who gasped as she felt the heat in her womb filling it then… expanding it!  
  
The girl gasped as she felt it, the sperm filling her, “I-Impossible! I-!” she gasped then she felt the hand on her mouth silencing her and she could only give muffled grunts as the strange… woman? Grabbed her pulling her in so that the cock was firmly fitted in. The girls eyes rolled up as her belly kept swelling then she lost consciousness and her body went limp. The moment that happened the Queen grunted as her cock was pulled down painfully she backed up and her still spewing prick slid out spraying everywhere she came for a full on 10 seconds before it finally settled. When it did the Queen was back to normal… she panted and fell onto her butt eyes closed. She shook her head then looked down she saw her breasts and her jaw dropped they were definitely bigger than before… she knew that… but she knew she had a problem. She grabbed the necklace and pulled it off hoping she’d keep her new breasts and butt… to her relief they remained but to her dismay her new part stayed.  
  
She snarled, “That bitch! She did this to me!” and ignoring the girl and pulling her hood up she went off to find the foreigner. But no matter where she looked the foreigner had disappeared like mist. The Queen growled as the moon illuminated the ground and she went home frustrated and disgusted. She was tempted to smash the necklace but knew if she did it might not reverse her condition so she would research it and look through her extensive books to find any trace of it and a possible cure to the curse. It occurred to her to use her magic mirror to find the woman but first she would see if she could get rid of the curse first. If she couldn’t then she would send an assassin to hunt the bitch down.  
  


**-3 days later-**

  
  
The Queen groaned, she had mostly been in her dungeon for 3 days only going up to eat and occasionally listen to the belly-aching of the people. She had used her mirror but found that the foreigner was using a screening magic of some kind to prevent her from being found. She had a monstrous headache building in her brain and it didn’t help that the new attachment was taking up her thought space. Her new testicles were throbbing filled with sperm and the need for release. She was haunted every night by that… encounter.  
  
As for the girl in question she used towels to simulate her bust and butt, she then closed down her prostitution game. The customers noted she seemed happier and more cheerful now. She would tell them of how her mother was now healthy again and would soon be able to walk again. She was approached but ultimately she never accepted too afraid of people finding out of her lack of assets. Still she didn’t miss them if anything she was somewhat grateful they had weighed her down just as much as the worry for her mother did. The typical case of a bad situation turned good.  
  
The Queen got up and headed up the stairs to her room to sleep but the doors barely closed when they were opened again. The Queen turned to see her page there, “My Queen the suitors are here.” she blinked then remembered, today neighboring kingdoms sent their princes to appeal for Snow’s hand. Of course she would deny them, if Snow married then the Queen lost her position, as the new prince could take over as King no nation would allow a singular Queen to rule when a prince and princess were married. She would lose her authority instantly but she would play as the gracious host… for now. So she went to get a formal outfit… and a way to keep her new ‘friend’ from acting up.  
  


**-The Royal Chamber-**

  
  
The Queen sat on her throne while Snow sat on a chair next to her, the two waiting for the suitors to come. The Queen had the necklace on, she had put on mostly for the sake of appearance it did look good on her. From what she remembered there were 5 suitors being sent today another 5 would be sent tomorrow and she would have to come up with good reasons as to why they wouldn’t be good material for Snow to not take their hand. She saw the doors open and in came the five princes, they were quite similar in general, large framed bodies, wearing baggy shirts and tight pants that gave quite a view to those that looked she rolled her eyes. The king she married didn’t bother with that he was humble and while he was rather large he didn’t waste time showing off pointlessly. She hated that she missed him, there would be no other man like him the power she now had she wouldn’t give up partly due to her love for him partly due to her own ambition.  
  
She got up as the princes stood in a horizontal line, from behind their personal pages walked up and bowed as they announced each prince, “Prince Lionel Braddington from the Kingdom of Whitehall.” Lionel was a tall individual easily hitting the 6 foot range and his baggy sleeves were stretched tight by large muscular arms, he had green eyes, a handsome face with rough, rugged features which were finished by his long shoulder length blonde hair. He looked too grown up for a boy of 19 Whitehall was known for raising powerful warriors and hunters. He stepped forward and she stepped down she held out her hand and he grabbed it, the moment he did the Queen felt it, the surge, the same surge when she had touched the girl from 3 nights ago! She quickly withdrew her hand and he looked at her confused.  
  
She cleared her throat, “Apologies,” and she held out her hand again, he took it and kissed it the surge filling her again she felt it. Her whole body was changing especially her new friend she felt her muscles start to swell then it stopped as he released her and stepped back in line. She saw that his clothes were looser on his body, _‘Did I just… drain him?’_ it was a chilling thought… she would have to put it aside for now.  
  
The next prince stood forward he was thin and more average sized, he wore a monocle and had a rather sophisticated air. He had brown hair, blue eyes, rounded facial features, and he wore slightly more long robed type of clothes with his own pants bulging out quite a bit a curious combination. “Prince William Hargrove from the Kingdom of Runefort!” that explained it, Runefort was a more intellectual kingdom they had a giant library of ancient tomes and spells, she was tempted to pick him if only so she could get rid of this damn curse. But it meant losing everything and she couldn't, she held out her hand and he stepped up and grabbed her hand, the surge again, she knew now without a doubt that she was draining them. Draining their strength, their body size and… their man parts… and it suddenly made her wonder, _‘I could become a goddess among men…’_ she felt the surge stop as he stepped back. A glance down showed that his bulge was not quite as pronounced as before.  
  
The next three princes came and introduced, the third was Prince Edward Bright, from the Kingdom of Brightland. A kingdom known for advanced alchemy and technology supposedly they nearly cracked the secret of turning lead into gold. He was average built and good looking, with short blonde hair and wearing glasses. Draining him made her clothes start to feel tight and she was at least 6 inches taller now. Of course the princes didn’t notice her gain in height they were too focused on Snow White. The fourth prince was Prince Darin Elm, from the Kingdom of Varmier, which was known for training assassins. He was rather short, and wore black clothes, he had black hair, had white skin and purple eyes he seemed rather sad at being here but smiled when he looked at Snow. Then the final prince, Prince Rupert Rubicon from the Kingdom of Poporri, known for its food and top class chefs. He was a portly boy, so fat his stomach was bulging so much almost hiding his groin from view. He had a beret on his head and his face was rounded and rosy cheeked. He walked up breathing heavily and kissed her hand, she was thankful that she didn’t absorb his fat.  
  
When that was done she gestured to the side, “Well princes thank you for coming Snow will take you to the dining hall for lunch and to get to know you better when that is done I will approach you and speak with you.” She said giving herself plenty of time to examine herself. They nodded and Snow stood up approaching them as she lead them out the Queen went to her chambers. She quickly pulled off her gown and looked down she then saw her arm and then held it up and flexed, a slight but powerful muscle bulged out. It was so satisfying she had to hold up her other arm and flexed it to be met with the same muscle. She looked at her bed then walked up to it and bent low she felt her dick touch the cold floor. She then grabbed the lower part of the bed and pulled up the bed groaned then lifted a bit. She dropped it in surprise, _‘Power… this is strength, the strength of men…’_ she then returned her attention to her new member and she grabbed it and hefted it up, it was sizable easily extending past 12 inches and it wasn’t even erect, then there were her balls they were 7 inches in diameter now and filled to the brim, she could feel their weight.  
  
She then imagined it her body growing bigger and more powerful, fueled by the strength and virility of man while she grew more beautiful with the gifts of women… yes she could easily become more than just a Queen. She could become an Empress! The most beautiful, strong, and virile Empress in the world! She looked at the necklace this curse was now turning into a wonderful gift. But she would have to be careful around Prince William she wouldn’t be surprised if he did have a tome on this necklace he was from a kingdom of magic and he’d be wary of any spells or curses while here. She would just have to use the other nature of the necklace… or perhaps she could use the other nature to give back what he had making him not as suspicious, she grabbed the necklace and stuffed it into her top hiding the jewel she pressed on where the jewel was and thought, _‘Give!’_ a quick look showed the jewel had gone from red to white.  
  
With that done she redressed herself and turned to the door to start her new quest, her quest to become an Empress. She headed down to the dining room where the princes were talking with Snow White. She smiled but the Queen saw she was clearly not thrilled, “Now gentlemen if you’ll excuse me I wish to speak to you individually.” She said, “First, let's start with Prince William follow me if you please.” She said and the prince stood up and followed her. They kept walking until she turned into a door and opened it showing a rather nice looking room, it had a bed, a table and even came with a window looking outside. “I apologize this is the guest quarters, now then young Prince, tell me why do you wish to marry Snow White?” She said.  
  
He blushed, “I had heard of her beauty and her talents though I’ve yet to see her talents her beauty is greater than what was said. Truly none can surpass her beauty.” he said his eyes getting misty.  
  
The Queen’s lip twitched with annoyance slightly but she quickly hid it, “I see but you’ve yet to tell me why?” she pointed out.  
  
He cleared his throat, “I find her interesting she is intellectual she’s mentioned she loves to read which I do as well. She is not only beautiful but humble and very polite. I think she’s a perfect wife, as for what I can offer I can offer the kingdom access to some of the most ancient of spells and potions, even ones that can enhance one’s appearance. Not only that but my father has access to ancient talismans and charms that have very potent effects.” She rubbed her chin.  
  
She then had an idea, “Would you please stay here young Prince? I wish to get some wine.” and she got up and exited and quickly went down to her dungeon and she flipped through her book, and found it, a special truth potion that would only work on men and when it wore off they’d have no memory of what they said… she was concerned it might affect her due to her dual gendered nature but she would have to risk it. It took about 5 minutes to brew the potion, she then went upstairs and asked for a bottle of wine and 6 glasses, when she got it she poured potion into the wine and then went back up to the prince who was reading a book idly. “Apologies.” she said, he closed the book and nodded, she poured out the wine. “Are you allowed to drink?” she asked.  
  
He shuffled, “Yes, but my father forbids me from doing so.” He said.  
  
She smiled, “I won’t tell if you don’t.” She purred.  
  
She held out the glass to him he looked at it, hesitated then he reached for it, he waited for her to fill a glass, “To your good health.” he said, and drank as the Queen did. The Queen waited as she drank it all but she felt nothing no sudden inclination to do anything.  
  
She needed to test it she lowered her glass to see him clearing his throat, “Are you alright young Prince?” She asked.  
  
He sighed, “Yes and no, my day was starting out quite miserable till I was told I’d meet Snow White, while I was with her in the dining room I tried to speak with her but the other princes kept talking over me.” He said  
  
She nodded pleased, “So Prince tell me… what do you intend to do with Snow?” She asked.  
  
He smiled, “She is nothing more than just a means to get out of my father’s grasp. Without him hovering over me I can look into the spells he forbids me from researching. As a bonus I get to show the other princes that **I** was able to wed her hand.” She smiled, and nodded.  
  
She was pleased that the potion worked, and she began to ask questions rapid fire “Are you aware of a necklace that can steal a person’s physical traits?” She asked.  
  
He shook his head, “There’s no such record of such a thing in all the books I’ve read, but I do not have access to the forbidden tomes so it might be there.” he explained.  
  
She nodded, “What do you think of me?” She asked,   
  
He frowned, “You are beautiful but I’ve heard the rumors of your jealousy of your daughter but I can see why her beauty eclipses yours.” Had he not been a Prince the Queen would’ve strangled him. “You are also much taller than I was led to believe.” She smiled and she reached for his hand, and grudgingly, gave back what she took from him. She then began to ask questions of his kingdom it’s structure and policies and what exactly made the King a King. It was a wealth of information and when she was satisfied she let him go. Now that she knew the potion worked she went to get the next prince.  
  


**-Later on-**

  
  
The Queen sat in her throne which was tight on hips as she had absorbed quite a bit from Lionel if they had paid attention they would’ve seen she now stood at 5’11’’ from her previous height of 5’1’’ and that her sleeves were trying their best to contain her muscular arms. Thankfully the way she sat also prevented them from seeing her cock which now was 17 inches long or her balls which were now 10 inches in diameter. Lionel had shrunk quite a bit, his clothes slightly ill-fitting but he probably wouldn’t notice till he went home. “Thank you all I will take into consideration your words and decide then. But keep in mind, in a week there will be other suitors." She said by then she would be even larger if she could control the draining effect to take certain things. She would have to pay a visit to Williams Kingdom. She would have to anyway to inform the king of her rejection for his hand. As they left she turned to Snow "Any of them interest you, dear?" She asked.  
  
Snow frowned "No they kept talking about themselves they aren't interested in me really." The Queen was silent.  
  
While Snow was oblivious to her stepmother's dislike she has an uncanny knack for reading people's true intentions. True she was naive but that didn't mean she was stupid. But Snow was correct none of them had any intention of treating her as anything other than a trophy. The closest to genuine affection was Prince Darin who was lonely and avoided people. When you grew up in a kingdom where lies were told with such casualness as normal talking it was standard etiquette to trust nothing. He wished to have her hand if only so he wouldn’t be alone that’s when it got dark he talked of how he would never let her see the light of day and would keep her hidden from the public his little Queen of Shadows. She couldn’t let them get Snow’s hand and Snow didn’t really like most of them to begin with.  
  
She still had next week before she actually had to give an answer… but in that time she would use it to grow bigger, more powerful and more beautiful. It wouldn’t be hard to give people both sleeping and mind alteration potions she had plenty of ingredients for both. However… such sudden and rapid change could be seen with suspicion… unless she came up with a way to alter minds on a massive scale and her book didn't contain it. Luckily Brightland would it was the spearhead of potion and alchemy they would have such a potion in their libraries. She could easily visit them and look through. She made plans to do so.  
  


**-Brightland next day-**

  
  
The Queen walked up to the gates of the kingdom. She wore her robes for disguise she had sent a letter to the King of wishing to use their library in secret. She had said it'd give her an idea to the potential of a union. Of course the fool had bought it and said that she had access to the royal library all she had to do was say the words 'Only snow is the fairest of white,' of course that irked the Queen but she would bear it. For now that is, she rode her horse to the castle a mass fort with gold lined bricks that were as hard as steel. Having been coated in an alchemical formula that caused them to harden when heated up it was virtually impenetrable.  
  
The Queen rode up to the gates where two very large and muscle bound men stood with pole arms. She got off her horse and walked up to them they glared at her with small eyes. She sighed then spoke the code "Only snow is the fairest of white." They nodded then one stomped his weapon twice the gates began to slide up she walked in.  
  


**-The Royal Library-**

  
  
The King, Rupert, smiled as he lead the Queen to the library. "I must admit I was impressed to hear of your interest in potion making. I assume you wish for a, shall we say, boost?" He smiled.  
  
The Queen's face was blank but she was disgusted. The Queen of this country, Queen Farah, had died trying to make a potion to enhance her own beauty, it had worked but she had replaced one ingredient which caused her body to decompose while she was alive. She grew old in a month and died diseased and rotting. Of course THE Queen would not make the same mistake. "Yes I would appreciate those." She then had an idea, "Tell me, do you have any tomes on mental potions? I've been having severe headaches and nightmares lately." She said feigning by rubbing her head.  
  
He nodded in understanding "I know just what you mean! This way please," he lead her to a right break in the seemingly endless hall of books. A walk pass 6 rows then a left. Finally he stopped before some rows of books "Here we are milady." he said pointing to the books. She nodded and grabbed one it was thick and heavy. He held up a hand to help but she gave him a glare. He lowered it quickly as she pulled out the book and opened.   
  
She looked at him, "Might I ask for some privacy I prefer to read on my own." She said.  
  
He nodded somewhat disconcerted by her off-putting behavior. "Well if you need anything open this vial and it'll emit a smoke calling one of of our aids." He said handing her a vial with a rainbow colored liquid. She took it and pocketed it then turned to the book the Rupert nodded and left frowning slightly. With that the Queen spent hours going through books after books absorbing knowledge like a sponge she found what she needed 2 hours after looking but her thirst for knowledge caused her to lose track of time.  
  
When she stopped it was cause the setting sun caused the hanging lamps to light up. She closed the book she had been reading and set it back. The potion in question was a unique potion that could be placed in a major food source and anyone that ate that food source would be affected by it. The food source could either be alive or dead but most importantly before it is finished it needed one special ingredient. A scroll with the intended effect written in the creator's blood. The potion however could only be used once as the mind would become damaged from multiple rewrites doing it even once was a risk. They would become brain dead as a result.  
  
The ingredients were incredibly rare and hard to get but luckily she knew where to get all of them it would take about a week to get them all plenty of time. She saw the aid appear and followed him out.  
  


**-1 Week Later-**

  
  
The Queen had the potion made, it had taken a while to get the ingredients but she had them, all she had to do now was make the scrolls with the commands to alter the minds of anyone that consumed it and she would be able to get away with her plan without a hitch. She had enough to affect the food supply of this village and all 10 kingdoms that the princes belonged to. Speaking of Princes she had to meet the last 5 princes for Snow’s hand. She was very eager to meet one prince in particular. Prince Magnius, from the Kingdom of Warforge, a kingdom known for producing powerful soldiers, and mercenaries due to men and women having very large physical attributes. The other 4 were possible absorptions but Magnius would be her main prize. She had about 10 minutes before they came and she began to write out the instructions for her potion. When finished she walked up to the massive cauldron filled with the black inky liquid and holding up the scroll she dropped it in. The scroll lit up in blue flames and the letter’s glowed gold as they were absorbed into the potion. The potion then turned a pure clear color so clear in fact she could see the very bottom of the cauldron. All was ready, she scooped out a small portion into a glass goblet, covered the cauldron and lowered the heat so that it wouldn’t boil over then went upstairs to get dressed.  
  


**-The Throne Room-**

  
  
She sat on her throne Snow at her side her legs spread just enough, allowing her huge balls to hang comfortably. The doors opened and the five princes came forth, she saw Maginus easily, a large hulking prince easily 6 feet tall with muscles upon muscles so large they bulged from his clothes and his grinning confident face, and the clear bulge that made the other princes glance with both anger and jealousy. He would be the perfect test for the potion. The first page came forward to speak, It was for Magnius, “I present the High Prince of Warforge, Prince Magnius Fenius,” he bowed and his clothes groaned audily as he did, his long blonde hair falling forward. The Queen nodded respectfully.  
  
The other 4 were introduced quickly, Prince Lorsen Bruford, from the kingdom of Blackforge, a kingdom known for its high quality metal works including weapons, armor and trinkets. He was quite muscular and well built but not to the degree of Magnius. Prince Marcus Eglacius, from the Kingdom of Materia, a kingdom that supplied ores and jewels to various places they were also one of the few kingdoms the employed dwarves for their mining operations. He was a rather thin young man with glasses, black hair, long spindly limbs, purple robes and a very large book in his hands with multiple bookmarks possibly an accounting book. Prince Eustace Borlase, from the Kingdom of Farthings, which was known for growing vast amounts of crops and for the distributions of seeds for farmers. He was thin wearing royal clothing of orange and green highlighting his kingdoms proficiency with crops. The final prince was Prince Eckbert Auralius, from the Kingdom of Folsteed, known for breeding top quality farm animals any farmer of repute would buy their animals as they were hardy, stocky, and produced good meat. He was slightly chubby and wore clothing made from the hides of cows and horses. They all bowed and she nodded to them.  
  
She stood up, “You all will meet Snow for about 30 minutes to get to know her, when that is done I will pull you aside one by one for a private discussion.” she said and she gestured to Snow who stood up and went to talk with the princes. While she did that the Queen got the drinks ready. The first potion would be her mental rewrite potion which would be served with their talk with Snow White. She already had her truth potion ready, and after waiting 30 minutes she went to the hall where Snow was with the Princes. The moment she entered she saw an unusual sight, Magnius was sitting next to Snow smirking that ever confident bullish smirk. The others were glaring at him angrily, she saw their goblets were drunk… now for the final test to make sure her potion worked. “Price Magnius.” the Queen called he turned to her scowling.  
  
“Pick someone else.” He said in a gruff voice.  
  
The Queen snapped her fingers, “I can eject you easily welp and just as easily declare you unfit to marry Snow keep in mind you are a guest of my kingdom and as long as you are I will not tolerate disrespect.” He growled then stood up.  
  
He followed her to the room the necklace was on and activated, she opened the door standing aside to let him in he walked to the door and stopped to glare at her, he was taller than her slightly something he seemed to take into account. She placed a hand on his back and the surge of absorption began. She pushed him inside and he staggered as her new strength allowed her to do so. “You!” he snarled, he charged at her but she grabbed his hand and twisted to the side she could see his muscles shrinking smaller and smaller, while her own grew she felt the surge filling her cock and balls as they bulged larger and larger. She bent him forward while pushing his arm up locking him painfully.  
  
She glared at him as she slowly got taller and taller, “Take heed little prince, just because I am Queen does not mean I will not beat you senseless!” And to prove that point she slammed a fist into his back he cried out in pain as she pushed him away and he massaged his back which had given a dangerous crack. “Now… SIT DOWN!” She bellowed he looked at her but there was no sign of shock or reaction to her new size. She was 6’8’’ feet tall now her clothes tight on her body and her arms bulging with noticeable muscles, thankfully her dress was wide enough that he couldn’t see her cock and balls which were both massive now. However he was quite changed, He had stood at around 6’7’’ when he had first appeared, but now he was definitely 5’11’’ now, and his muscles were more on par with Prince Lorsen. He sat down his pride wounded, she sat down and looked at him, “Now then first thing I must ask do you notice anything different about yourself or me?” She asked.  
  
He blinked as he looked her up and down, “There's nothing different about you Milady, anymore than I am different!” she smiled.  
  
Everything was going according to plan, the instructions for the potion were quite simple, any changes to the drinker, or the Queen would not be seen as a change but in fact would be utterly normal, this also would affect others who had drunk the potion as well. This could not be changed or made noticed. Should someone who hadn’t drunk the potion noted the change they would be seen as being addled. Also as long as she kept the same effect of the original potion she could make an infinite supply of it, and it wouldn’t have the side effect which only came when it was a brand new thought change. “I see well then.” And she began asking her questions.  
  
She spent 10 minutes asking and when that was done, she had him leave she then went back down to her dungeon to make sure the staff also had a douse of the potion it would take a few minutes but it would be worth it especially with what she planned on doing later. When that was done, she took the other princes talking to them and stealing their size. By the time she had finished with the last prince she stood ar 6'11'' and her muscles were starting to bulge. However, instead of sending them home she told them to stay for the night. Luckily they agreed if only to appeal to her for Snow's hand. However they wouldn't find her as she set off under the cover of darkness to the 10 kingdoms to alter their crops and water sources. It would take her all night but she had a hardy and fast horse. When she finished the sun was starting to rise she had effectively distributed the potion to every kingdom's main water supply and crops and even their animals. No one would be able to avoid consuming it one way or another.  
  
With that done, she rode home but instead of feeling tired she just felt… frustrated and it wasn't from anger or tiredness. It was from her new endowment she hadn't used it since the bar girl and it was starting to affect her mind. But thankfully when she returned she had something ready for her. Most of the castle staff resided in the castle itself, but in particular there was one maid that she had told to wait for her in her room. The Queen entered through the hidden passage and putting her horse in the stables she went up to first the dungeon to get a special potion then to her chambers. The mass mind altering spell wasn’t the only one she had taken from the various books. She also had taken a potion that altered a persons body making them capable of stretching almost infinitely, a potion that increased arousal, one that increased fertility for both males and females, and many more.  
  
She walked opened the door, and saw the maid on the bed asleep the Queen closed her doors loudly and the maid sat up, she instantly got off the bed and prostrated, “My deepest apologies my Queen!” she said.  
  
The Queen smirked, “Get up face the door and don’t move till I tell you to.” she ordered, the maid did as instructed while the Queen went to her closet and put the necklace away. She closed it and locked it then turned to the maid and held up the potions. “Come.” the maid turned and approached. “Drink these potions, one at a time.” she ordered pointing to the first potion a glowing red liquid, a light purple liquid and a dull black liquid. She gave them to the maid who drank them dutifully as she did the Queen stripped and let her cock free. The maid’s eyes went wide at the sight of the cock. But she drank all three potions before voicing her opinion.  
  
She was about to open her mouth when she began to pant, “M-My Queen what was that?” She panted hotly.  
  
The Queen smiled, “The first potion will make your body elastic, the second one will make your breasts and butt start to enlarge the last one will make you sterile so that I don’t end up impregnating you.” she said.  
  
The maid moaned and squirmed as her breasts and butt began to jiggle and grow larger and larger. They grew bigger and bigger wobbling she already had a decent bust to start with. After another 10 seconds they finally stopped growing. The Queen saw her maids new bust was equal to her own. Finally the maid calmed down enough to finally speak, “My Queen I didn’t realize your... thing was so big!” she said.  
  
The Queen smiled, pleased that the maid hadn’t noticed it as being out of the ordinary. “Indeed and because it’s so big… I have big… urges…” she said thrusting her hips forward for dramatic effect. The maid recoiled slightly but didn’t run, “Can you help me with those urges?” she purred, “Do it and things might be easier for you at home.” the maid was convinced.  
  
She walked forward, and got to her knees, she looked at the cock. If they had a measuring tape they would’ve measured it at a whopping 20 inches long and it was still flaccid. Not to mention the giant testicles big as her head the skin stretched tight. She reached for it and held it up to her mouth opening it she licked the huge dark brown head. The Queen moaned gently one hand reaching up for her huge bust to fondle it as pre-cum began to leak out in thick copious amounts. “Mmmm… My Queen.” Purred the maid, “Your cock is so delicious.” She moaned and she pushed forward her engulfing the cock even as it began to bulge into hardness. The Queen was impressed, she looked so innocent normally but here she was clearly skilled in sex. She raised her hands and began to massage the Queens’ titanic testicles.  
  
The Queen gave an ‘Ooh’ of pleasure as her balls began to swell up from the stimulation. “My, my have you done this many times?” She teased.  
  
The maid blushed, “U-um… yes… when the pay isn’t enough I offer my body to the villagers for some… favors.” She explained.  
  
The Queen smiled, “Good then I don’t need to hold back.” she said and she grabbed the maids head and bean to roughly push her head backward and forward. The maid’s eyes went wide then relaxed, her tongue working even as she was roughly face-fucked her pussy dripping juices at the stimulation and action the potion working . She now used both hands to massage and stimulate the giant gonads with eagerness. She had never thought they could grow this big and it excited her, to see how much they could shoot out. She would learn quickly how much as the Queen’s cock began to swell. She didn’t even try to force the Queen off she relaxed a wise move as the dark skinned ruler grabbed the maids head and forced it all in. The maid felt it enter her esophagus sliding down, the Queen was careful to not insert all of her massive hard member so long it was that she only gotten half of it down and it went down deep nearly reaching the maid’s stomach. But before she orgasmed she pulled herself back so that her head was in the maid’s mouth and unloaded throwing her head back with euphoria. The maid had to swallow the big loads that shot into the back of her throat, which bulged with each hearty swallow after the first 4 her belly began to bulge as it filled up with cum.  
  
The Queen came a total of 10 times in 15 seconds, by which time the maid’s stomach was bulging as if she was 6 months pregnant. The Queen pulled out her still rock hard dick and looked at the maid who had fallen back unconscious. It felt so good, to fuck her face but she needed more she reached down grabbing the maid and pulling her up she grabbed the maids plush-like butt and held her up so that her pussy was inches from her cock. Again had they measured it it would’ve shown she was a staggering 38 inches long now and 5 inches thick. Her balls had shrunk slightly by 3 inches but were quickly swelling back up. She lowered the maid down inch by inch getting her cock in feeling and shuddering the warm wet flesh that began to squeeze on her length.  
  
Apparently even this slow insertion had woken up the Maid, “M-My Queen!” she gasped as she raised her head, with her awake the Queen pulled her down getting all 38 inches inside of the girl she felt her dick hit the stomach before it went up stretching her stomach. “O-Oh gods! Y-You are so huge,” She felt the sign of wanting to retch from her stomach being disturbed, she clapped her hand over her mouth and swallowed the bile daring to not upset the Queen. The Queen noticed and though she would’ve preferred to keep thrusting with abandon she would have to change the position. So she did she lifted the maid up off her cock and then turned so that the girl was belly down and facing the bed.  
  
She then pushed in about 18 inches of dick just enough to enter the womb, and using the maid’s arms and her own long arms she began to thrust back and forth, in and out. THe maid could feel it the monster sized dick going in and out of her the head smashing through her cervix and into her womb. She felt so… fulfilled and full from this. She loved it the dick was just so good, but it was just a shame, “M-My Queen your dick…” she gasped, “I-Is the best the world has to offer… b-but it’s a shame that y-your beauty is second to th-the princess!” She couldn’t help but breathe. The Queen felt the rage flooding her, her fingers tightened their grip so hard that one could hear the bones crack slightly from the strength of the Queen’s powerful hands. She wanted to take this girl and strangle her but… knew better.  
  
She smiled, _‘It’s fine… by the time I’m done everyone will remember my true beauty and Snow White will become a distant memory!’_ she relaxed her grip and went back to thrusting but she made sure to increase the force of her thrust to at least get out some of her anger. Every thrust sinking in another inch till she got in about 24. She felt the girl contract as she orgasm once then twice, _‘I feel… so powerful and in control! And to thrust it in… no wonder men love sex so much it’s… addicting knowing that my cock and seed will decide her life forever… well normally it would but she’s sterile now…’_ her mind drifted… forbidden by herself to Snow White and her cock filling her up then impregnating- _‘I will not succumb to that damn brat’s body! I will steal it first!’_ she thought angrily. _‘When I do, I will not only be the fairest, I will be the strongest, and most beautiful God Empress in all the world!’_ she thought savagely, the thought pleased her so much her balls began to swell up and her dick also began to bulge as an orgasm was fast approaching. She lowered one hand pumping her cock urging it to release.  
  
She felt it her toes curling and her butt clenching and she gritted her teeth, head raising up eyes rolling as she orgasmed pumping her massive load into the maid’s womb. Had she not taken the sterilization potion she would’ve had both of her ovaries impregnated just from the sheer amount of cum filling her up. The Queen came for a full thirty seconds before she stopped and when she did she felt light headed. She stumbled back her dick still hard but her body tired both from earlier on and this fucking. She looked at the maid who was unconscious for good this time her body supported by her massive belly. Satisfied the Queen stretched then she got in her bed and fell asleep.  
  
She dreamt incredible dreams, she stood above all of humanity, with an amazon like body of muscle and beauty, women surrounded her bellies bloated with cum while more stood on her legs to kiss and worship her and on the end of her cock the bloated form of a woman was at the end. Thin men bowed and worshipped her beauty as she grew bigger and bigger her cock so large it could be mistaken for a castle spire while her massive balls were bigger than giant boulders. She was so large that the people became as small as ants she stood her giant body for all to see and worship. Her giant brown body for all to see! Knock, knock, knock!  
  
The Queen sat up in alarm as she heard the loud knocking grumbling she gathered her sleeping robes and walked to the door, she saw the Maid had deflated and was now resting on the floor. She hurriedly moved her to the side, then opened the door, “Yes?” She snapped, she saw Prince Lorsen at the door.  
  
He cleared his throat, “Ahem I will be departing now father has called me back please give Snow my regards.” he said, and he left. The Queen huffed at the interruption then she went to the sun-dial it was mid-day.  
  
She snarled, “By the gods,” She growled, and went to get dressed and found her clothes to be… tight, “I’ll need to get a tailor.” She noted and went down to the main dining hall where Snow and the remaining princes were. Unlike before they princes were sitting at their own respective seats no one was trying to encroach on Snow this time. The Queen sat down at the head of the table, “I take it you all had a peaceful rest?” She asked.  
  
Magnius coughed, “Uh yes I did yes…” he said nervously.  
  
The Queen knew instantly something had happened, “Did something happen last night?” She asked.  
  
Snow ever honest spoke, “Magnius tried to breach my chambers last night… the guards dealt with him.” She said.  
  
There was a very heavy silence, the Queen slammed her fist on the table, “I warned you once already boy that this is not your castle you are a guest never forget that but after today any chance of marriage you had is now gone! Leave this castle and tell your father if he tries anything I will slaughter your entire kingdom! GUARDS!” She snarled. Instantly from the door’s 10 armored soldiers walked in from the door and they surrounded the prince. “Take him to his escort and if he attacks you may cripple him however you wish!” she snarled.  
  
The princes looked at her with worry, they had never heard of such a ruthless behavior. True Magnis had stepped way out of bounds but no king would’ve made a threat to his entire kingdom for it. Magnius huffed, “My father will hear of this!” he snarled.  
  
The Queen smirked, “And he’ll receive my letter of you not being a suitable choice for Snow.” he opened his mouth, then closed it, his father would punish him severely for losing the Fairest Beauty in all the land. He was lead out and she sat back down, “Now then I hope nobody else tried his tactics,” the princes shook their heads, “Good, you may leave the castle whenever you wish.” she said as her breakfast plate was set in front of her. They ate hurriedly and all excused themselves.  
  
With the air of a contented cat the Queen ate her food she was halfway done when Snow spoke up, “Mother, that was not needed.” she said.  
  
The Queen sighed, she wished she could speak her mind but for now she would play this game but not for much longer, “My dear you are my daughter, and if there is one thing I promised your father is that I would protect you from those with foul intentions! You do not know what they truly think of you! They do not want your love but they want **you** as a **trophy** nothing more and nothing less.” She said.  
  
Snow looked angry, “How could you know that?” She asked.  
  
The Queen smiled, “My dear they tell me things they wouldn’t dare say to you, why should they? If they reveal their true intentions then you wouldn’t want to marry them now would you?” She scolded triumphantly. Snow opened her mouth but then closed it, the Queen was correct if Snow knew their true intentions she wouldn’t let them anywhere near her. “When you are the f-f… the fa-,” the Queen choked on the word loathed to even admit to make a point, she hit her chest and finally barked it out, “The fairest in the land! Ahem! People will not tell the truth because they want your favor! You will know when you find someone when they look past your beauty and at your core… that’s… how it was with your father and me…” The Queen said the final part in a low tone. A silence was born that lasted a minute before Snow stood up, and walked to the Queen and hugged her.  
  
The action stunned the Queen, “I think you are the fairest in the land mother.” she said, “Thank you for opening my eyes.” She released the Queen and left the dining hall. The Queen was stunned not just by the action by the words. On the surface she was angered by her casually saying that she was fairest of the land but in honesty she was… elated that her step-daughter saw her as the fairest, _‘Do not be idiotic she didn’t mean it!’_ but she knew that was a lie. Snow White was no liar and if she said something she meant it. A part of her heart stirred at the notion but was quickly suppressed by her jealousy. She ate quickly and then got up to go after her next target that would be Magnius’ kingdom firstly to announce the fact he wouldn’t get Snow’s hand and secondly to steal some of the local town folks sizes. They would be the quickest way to perfecting her body. After that she would spend the week going to the kingdoms stealing their knowledge and growing. It was a simple fool proof plan with that set she finished her meal and got up to initiate her plan.  
  


**-One Week Later-**

  
  
The Queen stood in her chambers observing her body after a week of absorbing, explaining rejections and taking knowledge from each Kingdom she was beautiful beyond compare and more knowledgeable than before she knew of spells, potions, combat techniques, alchemy recipes, farming, animal breeding, and much more. She was poised to become the Goddess Empress she wanted only one thing remained… Snow White. Snow had been given normal water that was untainted by the potion and the Queen had been careful to avoid her step-daughter as she grew and absorbed. Now she was perfect, she stood at 7’9’’ tall, her breasts were as big as pumpkins and perfectly perky mocking gravity, her body was the perfect mix of chiseled muscle and smooth toned, her cock was 20 inches long, and her balls were over 30 inches in diameter, each nut so big that one could see each one individually with her ball sack skin was stretched tight, and finally she had a huge 60 inch booty that was as round as a bubble. She was perfect and with time everyone would see it… but now came to the final deed, stealing Snow’s beauty and cementing herself as the fairest of the world!  
  
Snow was in her room reading a book, it was a favorite of hers the story of Rapunzel the princess stuck in a tower who had let her hair down to be rescued by a handsome prince. She sighed after what her step-mother had told her she didn’t look at princes the same way as before, she heard of how they talked mostly about her beauty first then her skills and never of how she was as an individual. She wouldn’t lie it made her feel sad that they were so superficial, especially since her mother was just as beautiful as herself if not more so. She then heard it a knock on her door. “Who is it?” she asked.  
  
She heard the familiar voice, “It is I your stepmother!” said the Queen.  
  
Snow was delighted she hadn’t seen the Queen in over a week, she had been worried, “Please come in!” she said.  
  
The Queen however sighed, “Before I do Snow you must promise something, you will not scream, you will not call the guards, if you do I will leave and never speak to you again!” she said.  
  
Snow thought that was strange but, “I promise Stepmother!” she said and she meant it. The door opened and Snow saw her Stepmother, she instantly wanted to scream but she remembered her promise and swallowed it. Her mother was tall, taller than she was, her body muscled, and with all the right curves… but between her legs was a huge dick and even huger balls it didn’t help that the Queen was totally nude save for a necklace around her neck! How could a person have them? Then she thought of her own bust and butt and that question was quickly silenced.  
  
The Queen smiled, “Good now my dear Snow White, I will give you the greatest protection I can, and that is, I will protect your virginity from all others.” she said and she walked forward and closed the door behind her. Snow didn’t move or speak she was frozen by both fear and awe, “Before we begin you must drink this,” she said and she held up the stretching potion.  
  
Snow White took it then had to speak, “Stepmother how are you so large and why do you have male parts?” She asked.  
  
The Queen smiled “That is not your concern, all you need to know is that I must have you, and I will.” Snow didn’t dare argue she drank the potion and coughed as it rasped her throat. The Queen approached her and touched Snow instantly starting the draining touch. Sadly the Queen wouldn’t absorb height from women only their bust and butt but it was fine. She kissed Snow who was surprised but she didn’t pull away but didn’t press either. “Your first kiss.” She purred, and then she maneuvered her hands rapidly and Snow was on her back on the bed, panting slightly. The Queen smelled it the scent of love juices from Snow she then began to pull off Snow’s dress till she was only in her undergarments. The Queen looked at the moist spot and she leaned in and kissed it feeling her breasts and butt swell up as she did. She then grabbed the panties and pulled them off, and inserted her tongue. Snow gasped and panted weakly moaning slightly as she felt new emotions filling her up… and a desire she raised her head up closing her eyes wanting to submerge herself in these feelings.  
  
She never saw her breasts or butt reach the half-way point to flatness. The Queen finally raised her head Snow was ready, and her dick was throbbing with desire. She grabbed it and stood up pumping it lazily to keep it hard, as she approached she pressed against Snow’s folds, had it been any other person she would’ve warned about the pain but for Snow she wouldn’t. She thrusted it all in, with a single mighty thrust. Snow felt it slide in, inches after inches plowing into her, but she didn’t feel pain, she just felt joy. The fairy had done more than just given her massive assets she had also made it so that on her first sexual intercourse instead of pain it would make losing her virginity a good feeling. Because of that when the Queen broke her virginity she felt intense joy. “O-Oh stepmother that felt good!” she couldn’t help but say. The Queen growled slightly especially since now erect her cock was 40 inches long now and with it all the way inside she was making a distinct giant bulge against Snow’s skin.  
  
But she bore down on her hatred and began to thrust in and out wildly and with great force, but instead of hearing Snow’s pained cries all she got was the wild lusting calls, “More! More I want you to make yours!” called the princess. The Queen gave her everything shifting positions for better purchase and greater depth all the while her breasts and butt grew larger and larger slightly throwing off her motion as her breasts and butt reached mammoth proportions, but she powered through. Her muscles giving her the strength and her hatred the fuel. She felt it the first orgasm, the first of 6, she knew due to practice. She would have to move this session though Snow’s room while quite large wouldn’t be large enough by the time she made her final orgasm.  
  
So she muttered a spell and instantly the two and the bed were teleported to the dungeons. Her cock bulged and the Queen thrusted in and began to pump out her first load. Snow cried out with a scream of pleasure as she felt the hot sperm pumped into her. A 20 second orgasm in which the Queen felt relief, but not joy it angered her that Snow was enjoying it. When her orgasm finally ended she renewed her thrusting even though Snow’s belly looked like she had eaten two watermelons whole. Snow moaned and squealed, “Sex is… sex is… so delightful!” she cried out, the Queen bit her lip, she hate to admit it but fucking Snow was beyond good it was… star shatteringly good. Slight huffs of pleasure escaped her lips as she thrusted into Snow, and quickly fell into a second orgasm, but even as she came she kept thrusting unable to let go of this good feeling. Her dick spewing out cum while her balls deflated slowly. Snow cried out with pleasure as she felt her womb expanding again she rubbed her swelling belly, “Mmm yes mother’s seed is in me! Mother’s seed is impregnating me!” she moaned.  
  
That set off the Queen her anger mixing in with a new desire, _‘Impregnate Snow White!’_ and for that instance her balls swelled up as they went into overdrive making fertile sperm primed for impregnation. The third orgasm came and the Queen switched positions she laid onto her side spooning Snow then grabbing her and lifting her so that they were in a reverse sitting cowgirl Snow’s back to her while her belly was in front wobbling and swelling bigger and bigger. Another orgasm and Snow’s belly grew, the Queen could start feel her exhaustion as she just came again and again she didn’t even know how many times she came! Time mixed together with pleasure in a haze the two enjoying themselves to the max. The Queen panted as she laid her head against Snow’s shoulder she had just enough energy for one more time.  
  
She began to thrust again even as Snow was panting, “N-No more…” She said, “I-I’m tired.” She moaned but the Queen had to unload one last time, “Oh Mother…” purred the princess, “Oh you are truly the fairest in the land!” The Queen thrusted in deep, and blew her last load but Snow’s belly barely shifted so filled it was with so much potent seed. Had the two counted they both would’ve found they orgasmed a total of 10 times, and both were very happy and satisfied. The Queen in particular had found peace, her old anger had melted away at finally giving her all, though Snow hadn’t been traumatized the Queen enjoyed herself to the fullest.  
  
She sat there her breathing calming while Snow rested against her chest her head nuzzled in, “I love you mother…” she muttered sleepily. The Queen felt her heart grow warm… she looked at Snow then she pressed the jewel on the necklace and began to pull out even as her own bust and butt shrank giving Snow 1/2 back. When that was done the Queen looked at her handiwork, and saw a wall of flesh. She would have to make a potion to help with that… but for some reason she didn’t feel annoyed she just felt… satisfied and finally happy… but now a new plan was forming one from her finished sexual morning. Now that she was the fairest in the world, she had to make her empire and to do that she would need the princess’ of the other kingdoms.  
  


**-6 months later-**

  
  
The Empress sat on her throne, she stood at 8’6’’ tall now, on the chair next to her was Snow who was rubbing her belly with pleasure her head nuzzling the Empress’ leg with affectionate pleasure. On her large legs other princess’ sat their bellies also bulging with children in their womb. The Empress was dressed in a simple but revealing robe her huge package curled up in a loin cloth while her top barely contained her bust. Before her was a crowd of people who gave their offerings to the Empress who smiled. “I thank you all for your generous gifts,” she said, “My wives appreciate them all.” She said.  
  
The people bowed as they walked up to her and laid their gifts down before leaving. They exited the room and the Empress turned to Snow, “I think we had a good offering didn’t we?” She asked.  
  
Snow giggled, “Of course my love.” she said, “Even those pathetic princes gave us quite the bounty, how sad that when they finally noticed me is when my heart already belonged to my one true love.” she purred and she stood up, “Please fill me up again I can carry another child for your empire.” she begged.  
  
But the Empress pet her lover’s head affectionately, “I will my dear but for now we must take our time, when your children are born we will resume but till then I ask for patience. Now then I believe the next princess is coming yes?” she asked.  
  
Snow sighed and nodded, “Yes mother the princess of the Kingdom to the Far East, Chi-Ma.” She said.  
  
The Empress nodded to her wives who gave a slight huff of annoyance but hopped off her legs. She stood up towering over them, “Then let’s get everything ready.” She said, and she reached for her titanic testicles, “I’m more than ready to impregnate her!” She said...  
  



End file.
